


Valentine's Day Fics

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, also there's unprotected sex, in every chapter except Freddie's, there's a lot of smut in this, which is complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: I wrote a Valentine's Day one-shot for each Queen member.





	1. I'm Not Leaving You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is platonic Freddie & reader. You were dumped by your boyfriend on Valentine's Day and Freddie doesn't want to leave you alone.
> 
> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

This was definitely not how you imagined your Valentine’s Day going. You were supposed to spend the entire day with your boyfriend. Something hasn’t been alright between you two lately and you hoped that going out on a romantic date and spending time together would help.

Well, things didn’t go as you planned.

When you arrived at your boyfriend’s apartment, he invited you in, saying that he needed to talk to you. He proceeded to tell you that he’s been cheating on you with one of your friends and he wants to be with her instead of you, so your relationship is over. He was even trying to make excuses as to why it was okay for him to cheat and how it was all your fault.

You couldn’t believe he would dump you just like that after almost three years together. Sure, things might not have been the best lately, but you assumed he would be mature enough to talk to you if he had a problem. Clearly you were wrong.

When you arrived home, you were already crying. You were terrified of being alone all night, so you decided to call your best friend.

“Freddie, it’s me, (Y/N),” you said when he picked up. “Could you please… come over?” Your voice was shaking and you were sure Freddie could tell you’ve been crying.

“Of course darling, I’ll be there soon,” he assured you.

“Thank you,” you told him before hanging up.

He must have hurried because he arrived faster than usual. When you opened the door for him, you didn’t even know what to say, you just looked at him as tears filled your eyes once again. Luckily, Freddie knew exactly what you needed, so he stepped inside, hugging you tight as you started sobbing into his shoulder.

When you finally pulled away, he looked at you with worry.

“You need a hot drink, darling,” he declared. “I’ll make you tea and then you can tell me what happened, alright?”

“That would be amazing,” you nodded. “Thank you, Freddie.”

While he was making the tea, you walked into your room to find your favorite blanket in your closet. When you managed to pull it out from under a pile of sweaters, you walked into the living room, where Freddie was already waiting for you. You both settled down on the couch under the blanket, cuddling each other.

“Now, tell me everything,” Freddie said, stroking your back with his free hand.

Before you spoke, you took a sip of your tea, closing your eyes for a moment as you enjoyed the feeling of it warming you up.

“Well, long story short, I’m single again,” you laughed bitterly.

“What happened?” Freddie questioned.

“My boyfriend told me he’s been cheating on me and he made it seem like it was all my fault. I have no idea why he waited until Valentine’s Day to break up with me.”

“He’s a prick,” Freddie shook his head. “He didn’t deserve you.”

“I don’t know…” you mumbled, more to yourself than to Freddie. You lowered your eyes, staring at the mug in your hands to avoid Freddie’s gaze.

“What was that?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I said I don’t know,” you sighed. “It seems like every time I fall in love, it ends up being a disaster. You know what all my relationships had in common?” You looked up at him again. “ _Me._ It’s me. Maybe _I’m_ the problem.”

“Listen,” Freddie said, turning his whole body to face you. “Don’t you _ever_ think that, alright? You’re wonderful and you _will_ find someone who sees that and treats you right. And until then, I’ll beat up every asshole who hurts you in any way.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, for the first time today.

“I’m serious,” Freddie smiled. “Don’t let that jerk trick you into hating yourself.”

“Okay, I won’t,” you promised him. “I love you, Freddie.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”

As you contemplated his words, you finally started to feel a bit better about yourself. Maybe he was right. Your ex did have a habit of manipulating you, so why should you believe that _him_ cheating on you was somehow _your_ fault? That’s bullshit.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Freddie asked. “We should go out tonight and enjoy Valentine’s Day. Who said you need to have a date to have fun?”

“You’re right,” you nodded. “That sounds way better than staying here and lamenting my lost relationship.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you feel better now?” Freddie grinned at you.

You were currently in a pub, listening to some rock band perform happy and upbeat love songs.

“Yes, I do,” you said. You didn’t lie, going out with Freddie cheered you up more than you imagined.

You were both tipsy by now, but you weren’t drunk. It wouldn’t have been a good idea to get wasted tonight, since you were prone to feeling depressed when you had too much to drink. Now you had just enough to help you relax and forget about your heartbreak.

You were standing quite close to the band and their drummer smiled at Freddie every two minutes. You were convinced the guy liked him and you suggested he should try to go talk to him after they finished playing.

“I’m not leaving you tonight,” he shut you down immediately.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” the lead singer of the band said when they finished a song. “This was the last song for tonight but we’ll see you next week!”

“What now?” you turned to Freddie.

“Well, you could come over to my place,” he suggested.

“That would be great,” you smiled. “But let’s get one more drink first.”

“Okay, stay here,” Freddie said, walking up to the bar to order.

While he was waiting, the drummer approached him and started talking to him. You were too far to hear what he was saying but judging from his body language he was desperately trying to pick up Freddie, who didn’t seem that interested.

He left the guy without a word when he got your drinks.

“You shouldn’t shake off a guy this handsome,” you told him when he arrived back to you. “He was clearly into you.”

“I was serious about not leaving you tonight,” he explained. “I’ll come back next week and see if he’s still interested.”

“Great plan,” you grinned at him.

 

* * *

 

After that last drink, you both went to Freddie’s place, where you decided to cuddle on the couch and watch television. Three of his cats jumped in your laps immediately, but neither of you minded.

It was all so peaceful. You leaned your head on Freddie’s shoulder while Tiffany was purring in your lap. You stroke her fur mindlessly while you enjoyed Freddie’s closeness.

“Thank you for tonight, Freddie,” you murmured with your eyes closed. “You made today way more tolerable than it would’ve been without you.”

“I’m glad I was able to help,” he smiled, stroking your back.

You yawned, starting to feel drowsy.

“Do you wanna stay for the night?” Freddie asked. “You can sleep in my guest room.”

“Thank you, Freddie, I’d love that.”

You carefully removed Tiffany from your lap, then stood up.

“Thank you again,” you told Freddie, leaning down and hugging him. “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

When you let go of Freddie, you walked up the stairs and into the guest room.

The last thing you expected after being dumped so rudely today was to fall asleep with a smile on your face, but thanks to Freddie, you did.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger x reader. You feel sad because you don’t have a date for Valentine’s Day. Roger decides to take you out.

“I can’t believe I don’t have a date for today,” you complained to Roger, sitting down next to him on the couch. “This is the _third_ year in a row that I’m single on Valentine’s Day.”

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t have a date, either,” Rog tried to comfort you. “It’s just the two of us tonight,” he smiled, putting his arm around you. You knew it was only a friendly gesture but that didn’t stop the blush creeping up your neck. You wrapped your arms around Rog, burying your face in his chest.

You let out a content sigh, inhaling his sweet scent.

“I have an idea,” he announced and you felt his chest vibrate as he spoke.

“Tell me what it is,” you said, looking up at him.

“You should go on a date with me tonight,” he suggested.

You lifted your head from his chest in disbelief.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” he nodded excitedly. “I would love to take you out for dinner. I know a romantic restaurant not too far away. One of the perks of being a rock star is that I can get a last minute reservation to any place.”

You hesitated. Going out with Roger was always fun but you were scared that you couldn’t hide your feelings from him in a romantic setting.

“Come on, it would be so much fun,” Roger insisted. “Like a real date.”

“Okay, fine”, you agreed with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Roger complimented you as you sat down in the restaurant.

“Thank you,” you smiled, your cheeks getting red. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Thanks, babe,” he smirked and winked at you.

_Babe?_

You didn’t understand his sudden flirtiness. You’ve been friends since college and he never expressed any romantic interest in you before.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you felt something brush against your leg. You jumped in surprise and looked down. Your eyes went wide when you noticed it was Roger’s foot.

_What the fuck is he doing? And when did he take off his shoes?_

You looked up at Roger, who was grinning at you wickedly.

“I told you I would make this feel like a real date,” he explained seeing your surprise. “And this is what I usually do on dates.”

“Okay, then,” you nodded. “This is the game we’re playing.”

You quickly slipped out of your own shoes and ran your right foot up Roger’s leg, starting at his ankle and not stopping until you reached his thigh. His mouth hung open a little and his breath got ragged.

“Tell me what else you usually do on a date,” you requested nonchalantly, your foot still caressing Roger’s thigh.

“Um…” he started, clearly having problems with comprehending your words.

“Yes?”

“Well,” he gulped. “I make sure my date knows how breathtaking she looks.”

He was looking you right in the eye, making you blush.

“Then,” he continued, “I try to find out how far the girl wants to go. Does she want me to kiss her? Does she want to go further?”

“And how do you find out?” you inquired, retreating your foot from his leg. He let out a shaky breath but you couldn’t decide if he was relieved or frustrated that you stopped. Maybe both.

“Most of the time it’s obvious,” he said. “I pay attention to how the girl reacts when I touch her or compliment her. If she seems to be into it, I continue.”

He reached out with his hand, putting it on top of yours, massaging your fingers gently.

You knew it was most likely just part of the game but you desperately wanted it to be real.

Roger’s teasing continued throughout the entire night, touching you whenever he could. He never went too far, though, just far enough to leave you wondering whether he wanted more.

 

* * *

 

“Do you wanna take a walk?” Rog turned to you when you stepped out of the restaurant.

“Yes,” you smiled at him.

He took your hand and you began walking next to each other in a slow pace. You were completely silent in the first few minutes but it didn’t feel awkward at all. It felt comfortable as always.

“I enjoyed our date,” Roger finally spoke, his voice lower than usual.

“Me, too,” you nodded in agreement.

“Do you wanna sleep over at my place?” he asked, glancing at you. “It’s getting quite late and I live way closer than you do.”

You didn’t know what to make of this offer. Sure, his explanation seemed logical, but after what happened at the restaurant, you weren’t entirely sure about his intentions. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but you swore his voice was shaking a little as he asked.

“I’d love that, Roger,” you smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

You heard him let out a small sigh.

“Perfect,” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want a drink?” Roger asked as you entered his apartment.

“Yes, thank you,” you smiled at him.

You walked into the living room while Rog disappeared into the kitchen. He emerged a minute later with two glasses of red wine.

“Here,” he handed you one of them.

“Thank you.” You took it.

“To us,” he winked, raising his glass with a grin.

“To us,” you repeated, clinking your glasses together.

You drank your wines in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. There was a tension in the air that you’ve never felt before with Roger.

After you emptied your glass then set it on the coffee table.

“Do you want some more?” Rog asked.

“Yes,” you answered with a nod.

You both stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“Where did I put the wine?” Rog wondered.

You looked around but couldn’t see it anywhere.

“There it is,” he pointed at the counter behind you.

Rog reached for the bottle at the same time as you did, which resulted in you bumping into him. You almost fell over but he wrapped his arms around you, holding you firmly.

“Sorry,” you laughed, painfully aware of how close his face suddenly got to yours.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a raspy voice, staring at your lips shamelessly.

“Yeah…” you breathed out.

He looked into your eyes and you returned his gaze. Neither of you moved.

“So…” he whispered. “Do you want to know what I usually do at the end of a date?”

“Yes.”

You mentally kicked yourself in the head when you realized your answer came out as a moan.

Rog didn’t answer but pulled you into a kiss. It was sloppy and full of lust. You opened your mouth for him as his tongue brushed through your lower lip. He deepened the kiss and you let out a groan, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“Bedroom,” you mumbled into his mouth. Rog picked you up bridal style and carried you into his bedroom, only putting you down when you reached the bed.

He laid you down and peppered your neck with kisses. He gently bit into it, not wanting to be too rough until he saw your reaction. You moaned at the feeling and he smirked into your skin, sucking a hickey into it.

His hands found the hem of your dress, tugging at it as a way of asking for permission to remove it. You sat up a little and nodded, letting him know you wanted him to continue.

He pulled the dress over your head, tossing it to the side. He groaned when he saw you weren’t wearing a bra.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, looking over your bare chest. You smiled and reached out, unbuttoning his shirt. Before you could finish it, he simply pulled it over his head and threw it to the other side of the room. You giggled at his impatience. You couldn’t blame him, though. After how long you’ve been waiting for you to finally hook up, you had no patience left either. You found his belt with your hands and undid it as fast as you could. He let out a desperate whimper as you brushed against his erection with your palm.

When you unzipped his pants, Rog stood up from the bed, taking them off along with his boxers.

You licked your lips at the sight of his naked body in front of you. You imagined him like this countless times before but actually seeing him was so much better. You felt yourself get wet as you looked him over.

 _Holy shit, he’s so turned on,_ you thought to yourself as you saw how hard he already was. _And it’s all because of me._

You couldn’t resist the temptation, you kneeled up on the bed, reaching out and taking him in your hand.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out as you started pumping your hand up and down.

You scooted even closer to him, looking up at him with a smirk as you took the tip of his cock into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his tip, moaning as you tasted his pre-cum.

After teasing him with your tongue for a while, you started bobbing your head up and down, taking as much of him in your mouth as you could.

“God, you’re so good at this,” Rog praised you, tangling his hands in your hair.

You continued your movements, speeding up quickening, enjoying the filthy moans that came out of Roger’s mouth.

“Please stop or I’ll come,” he warned you after a while.

You pulled away from him with a ‘pop’ sound, grinning up at him.

“I want you inside of me, Roger,” you said, giving him a look that was way too innocent considering you just asked him to fuck you.

Rog climbed on the bed, hovering over you as you lay down on your back. He kissed you fiercely and you felt his erection against your thigh.

You couldn’t wait any longer, so you decided to take control of the situation, rolling the two of you around to get on top of him.

You looked at Roger, who was now lying beneath you, his blue eyes blown with lust. You straddled his hips, reaching down for his cock, guiding him inside of you as you sank down on him. Rog was staring eagerly, enjoying the sight of his cock getting buried in you completely.

You started moving up and down on him, gently at first, but quickening your movements as you needed more friction. Rog held onto your hips, digging his fingers into your skin. You knew there would be marks on your skin tomorrow morning and it turned you on even more.

Rog started bucking his hips in synch with your movements, which caused him to hit your G-spot perfectly with each thrust.

“Fuck, Rog,” you moaned out.

He sat up wrapping you in his arms as you continued to move together.

“I’m getting close,” Rog panted.

“Come inside me,” you encouraged him.

“Fuck, (Y/N),” Roger groaned and you felt him spill himself inside you. You came with him, digging your nails into his shoulders and throwing your head back in pleasure.

When you came down from your high, you helped Rog ride out of his orgasm, then pulled off of him, lying down on the bed.

Rog looked at you with adoration in his eyes.

“God, that was…”

“Amazing?” you interrupted his sentence.

“I was gonna say unexpected, but you’re right,” he let out a breathy laugh.

He lay down next to you, throwing an arm around your waist and nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up the next morning, the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was Roger’s face. He was still asleep. He looked like an angel with his bleach blond hair all over his face and his lips slightly parted.

“Why are you staring at me?” he mumbled, opening his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” you answered. A wide grin spread over his face as he rolled on top of you, giving you a kiss. You kissed him back, wrapping your legs around his hips and your arms around his torso.

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Roger pulled away from you with a grin. “And then we’ll continue this.”

He gave you a quick peck on the lips before pulling away from you and getting up.

“Thank you, Rog,” you grinned as you watched him walk out of the room.

While he was out in the kitchen, your mind began to wonder. Sure, you slept together the night before and Roger seemed eager to do it again, but did this mean that you were dating now?

You got out of bed, put some clothes on, then walked out into the kitchen.

You leaned against the doorframe, watching Roger cook breakfast. Your eyes wondered over his lean body. He looked spectacular without a shirt on.

“You’re staring again, love,” Rog glanced at you.

“Um, I’m sorry,” you said, getting flustered and averting your gaze from him immediately.

“Don’t be,” Rog laughed, walking over to you and pulling you into a deep kiss. You felt weak in the knees when he pulled away. “From now on, you can stare whenever you want to,” he winked at you.

You felt a butterflies in your stomach at his words.

“Does that mean that we’re… together now?” you asked nervously.

“Yes, of course,” Roger answered without a second thought.

A huge smile spread across your face.

“You should see yourself right now,” Rog giggled. “You’re so beautiful when you’re happy.”

“Thanks,” you said, pulling him down for another kiss.


	3. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian x reader. Brian is your boyfriend but you haven't had much time for each other lately. You are eager to finally spend some time together (yes, that means smut).

“Bri, I’m home,” you announced as you closed the front door behind you. You’ve had a long day at work and you couldn’t wait to finally be with Brian. It was Valentine’s Day and he said he wanted to do something romantic together.

Upon hearing your voice, Brian emerged from the kitchen wearing your favorite shirt of his, looking absolutely perfect.

“Wow,” you smirked at him, giving him a quick kiss.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Exhausting,” you answered. “I’ve been waiting to come home to you all day.”

“I’m glad you’re here now,” he smiled at you. “I made you a little surprise.”

“Really?” you grinned at him. “What surprise?”

“Come to the dining room and you’ll see.”

You did as he said, stepping into the room.

“Oh my god, Bri,” you gasped as you looked over the room. The entire room was decorated with roses and candles.

“I cooked us dinner,” Brian announced, wrapping an arm around you as he stood next to you.

“I love you so much,” you smiled, hugging him tight.

“I love you, too,” he replied. “I know we’ve both been busy lately, so I wanted to do something nice tonight.”

“You’re perfect,” you declared. “Absolutely perfect.”

You stood up on your tiptoes and pulled him into a deep kiss. You backed him up against the nearest wall, pushing your body close to his. It didn’t take long for him to get hard and you wasted no time reaching your hand between you to stroke him through his clothes.

“What about dinner?” he breathed out between kisses. “I spent three hours making it.”

“We’ll eat it, I promise,” you answered. “But it’s been a while since we’ve been intimate. Don’t you miss it?”

“Of course I do,” he nodded.

“Then blow out the candles and follow me,” you winked, walking into your shared bedroom.

You didn’t have to tell him twice. He ran around the kitchen, blowing out each candle as fast as he could, then walked into your bedroom.

“I love you so much, Brian May,” you told him, standing in front of him as you looked into his eyes. You started tugging at the hem of his shirt, sliding your hands underneath.

“I love you, too,” he answered breathlessly.

You smiled at him as you reached up to unbutton his shirt. You threw it away unceremoniously when you were finished, running your hand up his stomach and chest. He closed his eyes for a moment when you played with one of his nipples. You knew he loved it when you did that.

“Come on,” you took his hand, leading him to the bed. He lay down and you kneeled over him, undoing his belt and the button of his pants. He moaned as you pulled them down.

“So, we haven’t had sex in almost a month,” you reminded him as you caressed his thighs and hips with your fingers. “You must be desperate to be touched.”

He groaned, frustrated with you for not touching him where he needed it the most.

“Yes, I am,” he whimpered.

“Then I won’t tease you too much tonight,” you assured him, finally touching his rock-hard member.

“Thank god,” he moaned out.

You pumped your hand up and down his cock while leaning down and circling your tongue over the tip.

He twisted his hands in your hair, whimpering when you ran your tongue over his shaft from the base to the tip. You took him in your mouth afterwards, bobbing your head slowly.

You continued pleasuring him until you felt him getting close to his climax. You didn’t want him to come yet.

At first Brian seemed frustrated when you pulled away from him, but then he saw that you were undressing yourself. He was beyond eager to finally get inside of you, so when you tossed the last piece of clothing to the side, he sat up, grabbed you by the waist, and laid you down.

That simple motion turned you on beyond belief. You moaned as he pushed into you without warning.

“Brian, fuck,” you whined as he started pounding. He hit your G-spot with each of his thrusts perfectly, causing you to cry out his name over and over again.

“God, you look so hot like this,” Brian panted, looking into your eyes. You wrapped your legs around his hips, maintaining eye contact as he fucked you into the mattress.

“I’m gonna come,” you soon announced, feeling your climax approach.

“I’m close, too,” Brian said. “Come for me, love.”

“Brian…” you whimpered and you felt pleasure flood your whole body.

“Fuck,” Brian groaned as he came at the same time as you.

You both stayed still for a moment, coming down from your highs.

“I really needed that,” Brian exclaimed.

“Yeah, me, too,” you nodded in agreement.

“Now let’s go eat that dinner I’ve been working on,” he told you, pulling out of you.

“Jeez, give me a minute,” you laughed.

Brian laughed with you, leaning down and giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N),” he said.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Brian.”


	4. Mind If I Sit Down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Deacon x reader. You were supposed to go on a blind date on Valentine’s Day, but the guy stood you up. When Deaky sees you crying alone in the restaurant, he sits down next to you to comfort you.

Your date was supposed to arrive at the restaurant fifteen minutes ago, yet here you were, waiting alone. You still had a bit of hope that maybe he was just stuck in the traffic or couldn’t leave from work early enough to make it here in time.

“Ma’am, are you sure your partner is coming?” one of the waiters approached you. “Valentine’s Day is always busy for us and if he’s not coming…”

“He’ll be here in a minute,” you cut him off angrily.

When he walked away, you sighed heavily, then turned around to glance at the door, hoping that your date would miraculously walk in.

Needless to say, that didn’t happen, but something else did. You caught the eye of a stranger, who had long brown hair and a warm smile. You had to admit he was quite attractive.

You smiled back at him then turned back.

Another ten minutes later the same waiter came up to you again. You told him again that your partner would arrive soon but you weren’t so hopeful anymore.

You knew crying in a restaurant on Valentine’s Day was a huge cliché but couldn’t stop the tears escaping your eyes after the waiter left. You wiped your face when the first tear rolled down your cheek, not even caring about ruining your makeup.

“Excuse me,” you heard a man’s voice from behind you. “Mind if I sit down?”

You turned around to see who it was and you were surprised to find the same man who smiled at you earlier.

“Go ahead,” you nodded, trying to compose yourself.

“I hope I’m not bothering you,” he said, looking at you apologetically. “My name is John Deacon.”

“I’m (Y/N),” you introduced yourself.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with the waiter,” he confessed.

“Great,” you groaned in embarrassment. “Now you know how big of a loser I am.”

“I don’t think you’re a loser,” he said. “I’m in the same boat.”

“Really?” you glanced up at him.

“Yeah, one of my friends arranged a date for me with his cousin but the girl didn’t bother to show up.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, feeling a little bit better knowing that you weren’t the only one who got stood up tonight.

From the corner of your eye, you noticed the waiter throwing you death glares from across the room.

“I think I should go,” you turned your gaze back to John.

“Right, sorry, I should leave you alone,” he started to apologize, thinking that you were trying to get rid of him politely. He was ready to stand up and walk away but you put your hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“No, please don’t go. I would love to keep talking to you,” you told him. “But I think the waiter might kill me if I don’t leave.”

John looked behind him to check him.

“He seems angry,” he concluded, looking back at you. “What do you say we continue our conversation over a cup of coffee? I know a place nearby.”

“That sounds perfect,” you smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

“So, John…” you started, sipping on a delicious cappuccino.

“Call me Deaky,” he interrupted.

“Okay, _Deaky,_ ” you smiled at him. “Tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?”

“Well, I’m a musician,” he answered. “I play bass guitar in a band called Queen.”

“Really?” Your eyes went wide. “You’re in Queen? I went to one of your gigs once. It was a few years ago, when you were just starting out. Oh my god, how did I not recognize you?” you rambled. “I remember how much I liked your songs.”

Deaky smiled as he listened to you talk.

“I’m glad you enjoyed our music. We have five albums now,” he said. “And the sixth is already on its way.”

“I would love to listen to them sometime,” you told him excitedly.

“We could definitely arrange that,” he smirked. “I can even give you a sneak peek into our new album if you’d like.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” you giggled.

“Oh, I hope you will,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

Your night was going wonderful. John made you forget about the date you were supposed to have in no time. He was funny, handsome, and charming. You couldn’t believe he was interested in _you_ of all people. His friend’s cousin didn’t know what she was missing out on.

“So,” you began when you stepped out of the café, “do you still want to show me some of Queen’s music?” you asked.

It was obvious at this point that this was just an excuse for you to go to his apartment but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Yes, of course,” he nodded eagerly. “Let’s get a taxi.”

You smirked to yourself triumphantly.

 

* * *

 

Deaky’s place was nicely furnished and surprisingly minimalistic considering that he was a rock star who could probably afford his own mansion.

“Do you like it?” he asked as he watched you walk around the living room.

“Yes, very much,” you replied, stopping in front of his bookshelf.

Your face lit up when you noticed a familiar title among his books.

“City and the Stars,” you read its title out loud. “I love Arthur C. Clarke!”

“Me, too,” John said, walking up to stand next to you. “My good friend, Brian, showed me this novel. He’s Queen’s guitarist.”

Upon mentioning his bandmate, he suddenly remembered why you were here.

“Sorry, I forgot, I promised you music.”

“No need to apologize,” you told him, stepping closer to him and reaching out to brush his hair out of his face. He leaned into your touch, swallowing hard as your thumb caressed his cheek. “It can wait,” you whispered, then stood on your tiptoes and kissed him.

He seemed surprised at first but he kissed you back as soon as he processed what was happening. His hands flew to your waist while yours tangled in his silky hair.

You felt his hands shake as he stroked your back. It made you pull back slightly.

“Have I gone too far?” you asked. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Just tell me if you don’t want to do this”

“I do want to,” he assured you. “ _God,_ I do. I’m just nervous because you’re so beautiful and I’ve never slept with anyone on a first date before.”

“Me neither,” you admitted. “But now I want to.”

Deaky blushed.

 _How can he look this hot and adorable at the same time?_ you wondered.

“Let’s go to your bedroom,” you suggested.

Deaky nodded, taking you by the hand and showing the way.

“After you,” he smiled when he opened his bedroom door.

You stepped inside and looked around. His bedroom was just like the rest of the house, simple yet stylish.

You kissed Deaky once you were both inside, backing him up to the bed, gently pushing him down. He was looking at you wide-eyed as you climbed on top of him. You gave him a quick kiss on the lips then kissed down his neck. He moaned as you began to unbutton his shirt, leaning down and kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as you moved lower and lower.

You only stopped when all his buttons were undone. He groaned in frustration.

“Take this off,” you urged him, tugging at his now open shirt. He sat up a little and threw it away in an instant, lying back down when he was done.

You smirked as you kneeled between his legs, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Instead of pulling it off of him, you cupped his bulge to tease him. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to suppress a moan.

“Don’t hold back,” you chuckled.

“Okay,” he breathed out, closing his eyes and groaning as you continued to rub him through his pants.

“Please, stop teasing me,” he whimpered. He sounded desperate.

You tugged at the hem of his pants in response and he lifted his hips to help you pull them down. You got rid of them in one quick motion, pulling his underwear down, too.

You took a moment to look his naked body up and down. God, he was _big_ down there.

“This is not fair,” he complained, sitting up. “You’re still wearing all your clothes.”

“Come here and change that,” you challenged him with a smirk.

He kneeled up and kissed you hard, unzipping your dress while doing so. He pulled it over your head and tossed it away, looking over you hungrily afterwards. He unhooked your bra, throwing it away as well, then pushed you back on the bed.

“You’re gorgeous,” he groaned as he hovered over you, kissing down your chest.

You whined when he took one of your nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it gently. He took your other breast in his hand, caressing your nipple with his fingers while he continued sucking on the other one.

“Oh my god,” you breathed out, fisting the sheets in your hands. Deaky kissed down your stomach, settling between your legs. He pulled your panties down, then licked his lips, eyeing your pussy longingly.

You felt self-conscious for a moment, but it quickly vanished as he leaned down and started swirling his tongue over your clit.

“Fuck, this feels so good,” you moaned out.

You felt him slide one finger inside of you while continuing to tease your clit.

“God, you’re so wet,” he grunted as he started pumping his finger in and out of you.

“Deaky, I need more,” you whimpered.

He took the hint and climbed on top of you, reaching down and guiding his length inside you. He stayed still for a moment, letting you adjust to his size.

“Please, move,” you whined out. Upon hearing your words, he slid almost all the way out, then thrust back in with a fast motion. You both groaned at the feeling.

He started pounding into you, setting a quick pace.

You bucked your hips slightly to meet his thrusts, each and every movement of his cock drawing you closer to your climax.

He propped himself up on his elbow, reaching down with one of his hands to rub your clit.

The feeling of him hitting your G-spot with each thrust combined with his hand on your clit sparked your orgasm.

“Oh my god, Deaky,” you cried out, coming hard. John felt your walls clenching around him and it almost drew him over the edge as well.

“Can I… Can I come on your boobs?” he stuttered.

“Fuck yes,” you breathed out.

He pulled out of you and kneeled up while you sat up and positioned yourself so that your boobs were right under his cock. You took him in your hand, pumping up and down his shaft.

It didn’t take long for him to come. He moaned your name as he orgasmed, spilling himself onto your chest.

He smiled at you as he came down from his high.

“Wait, I’ll get you a tissue,” he said, leaning forward to open the drawer of his bedside table. “Here,” he handed one to you. You wiped his cum off of you with a huge grin on your face.

You lay back on the bed when you were done.

“Can you stay the night?” Deaky gazed down at you tenderly. He seemed anxious. Maybe he was scared you would leave and he’d never see you again.

“Of course,” you said with a smile. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He smiled as he lay down next to you, drawing a blanket over your naked bodies and wrapping his arms around you.

“Good night, John Deacon,” you murmured, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Good night, (Y/N),” he answered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
